The present invention relates to a hunting blind. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a modular hunting blind capable of being transported in sections that nest one section inside of the other section, and assembled in a selected location.
Many people hunt both for sport and as a way of obtaining meat to eat. However, large game, such as, but not limited to deer and elk, are very alert and can easily detect a hunter's presence in the game's habitat. When an animal detects an anomaly in an area of its habitat, the animal tends to avoid that area. As such, when the detected anomaly is the hunter, the hunter typically is not able to even attempt to shoot at the game, whether with a gun or with a bow and arrow.
One way to minimize the ability of the game or animal to detect a person's presence, such as a hunter, is to erect a blind in the game's habitat. The blind is a structure in which the hunter positions oneself to conceal the hunter's presence from the game.
The blind typically has walls and a roof, and openings through which the game is viewed. In the case of a hunter, an arrow or bullet is shot through the opening at the game.
It is common for a blind to be made of wood. However, the cost and effort of constructing a wood blind can be prohibitive. Purchasing the necessary pieces of wood in order to construct a blind can be expensive. Erecting a wood blind can also be labor intensive, especially when the blind is being constructed or positioned into an elevated location such as a tree or a platform. Also, wood structures left in the weather can deteriorate over time and require repairs.
Many people would rather utilize a plastic or polymeric molded blind because they are lightweight, easy to install in a selected location and less expensive relative to a wood blind. However, typical blinds constructed of plastic or polymeric material are of a monolithic construction, or otherwise stated the main body of the blind is of a single piece. A typical size for a blind is between about four and seven feet in diameter and between five and seven feet tall.
In order to transport a monolithic plastic or polymeric blind, a single blind is placed on a pallet for transport. Due to the inefficiencies in transporting a monolithic blind, the cost of transporting a single polymeric or plastic blind is about 30% of the total cost of the blind. Therefore the transportation costs associated with a plastic or polymeric blind of a monolithic construction can make the blind less attractive to consumers.